Something called Irony
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer cannot stand Orihime Inoue, a famous singer. She's all everyone talks about and he hates it. She ends up transferring to his school, and is in all his classes! Slowly, he finds himself falling for her.. Will they be lovers or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

"Trash..." Ulquiorra Schiffer muttered tearing down a poster pinned on the side of a wall hallway at his school, The poster was of a picture of almost everyones Idol, Orihime Inoue. Ulquiorra had never been average, Raven Black hair, And possibly the most greenest eyes and pale skin on earth, With teal colored marking going all the way down his face, That almost looked like tears. He despised everyone, They called him "Emo" and stereotyped him. No one wanted to be near him, He wondered why..

"Oi, Schiffer! What's your problem with that 'Orihime Inoue' girl? She's just some preppy celebrity probably to cocky to wanna breathe the same air as us." His 'friend' more or less, Grimmjow gave him a confused look and snickered. Grimmjow, Like Ulquiorra was also an Outcast. He was buff with blue hair and blue eyes, And was always looking for a fight. " But what did she do to you?"

"She's too happy-go-lucky. It's fake and annoying.. Not only that, But everyone in my classes seem to only care about that woman. It frustrates me." Ulquiorra sighed, Was he jealous that the girl was getting so much attention? Well.. She was a celebrity. A singer to be exact. He heard about her eveywhere he went, To the point that it was driving him out of his mind.

"Calm down. She'll loose all that fame sooner or later. Then we can listen to them talk about some other phony." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna go look for that Luppi kid, He's fun to mess with..." And with that the blue haired boy walked away.

"Joy. Well, At least things will be quieter with that fool gone." Ulquiorra sighed, Kicking aside the torn poster and leaning against the wall.

Only a moment later, The school became loud with screams and teenagers went running down the halls.

"What's got them all worked up?..." Ulquiorra asked one of the stressed out looking teachers chasing after them.

"We just got told that Orihime Inoue will be transferring here today." The teacher muttered out of breath, Before continuing to run after the screeching students.

"Orihime Inoue...? The annoying orange haired one?" Ulquiorra inwardly frowned, It had to be her... Was there any other Orihime Inoue who would have driven the whole school crazy? He highly doubted it.

What seemed to be hours for Ulquiorra, But was only a few minutes later, The swarm of students walked back down the hall, Swarming around someone..

"Whoa, Everyone calm down. Orihime is just like any other student, So treat her like you would anyone else." A medium height girl with a strange haircut named Tatsuki shoved all of the students away from a certain Orange haired girl- Orihime.

"Umm.. It's.. It's alright, Tatsuki. I'm sure they're just as surprised as I am.. I didn't expect to transfer here on such short notice." Orihime smiled nervously. Her long orange hair went past her waist, She had grey eyes and big breasts.

Just the sight of the girl made Ulquiorra want to faint, Not in a bad way! She amazed him.

"What're you starin' at, Emo boy?" Tatsuki growled, Noticing the way Ulquiorra was staring at Orihime.

"Nothing. I just did not know we were going to be having another self-obsessed twat transferring this year." The pale boy crossed his arms and didn't show any sort of emotion on his face.

"Orihime isn't a twat! Don't talk about things you don't know." Tatsuki scowled.

"Ah.. Please don't start a fight... That really wouldn't be good for anyone. Tatsuki calm down." Orihime sighed and walked over to the "Emo boy". "I'm so very sorry about her.., She gets mad easily. Might I ask who you are though?"

He nodded. "...Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Well, I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. But, Why is it that you were so quick to insult me? You don't even know me..." Orihime stared at him with her innocent grey eyes, Not understanding why he had disliked her.

"Famous people like you are usually cocky and spoiled. And I just have no interest in people like that." Ulquiorra shrugged and looked away from her eyes, Those eyes... Almost hypnotizing him, Making him want to adore her.

"Oh.., Well I'm not like that. How could I prove it to you?" Orihime took a step closer to him, They were so close, That if she had moved any closer they would've been right up against each other.

"...How should I know? And, Why should you have to prove yourself to me? You seem to have very little self confidence." He took a step back and scoffed.

"I suppose you're right." She laughed sadly. "I should be getting to my classes now." The orange haired girl walked away with her friend Tatsuki, Who was glaring holes through Ulquiorra.

"Tsk tsk, You don't just make babes like that upset." Grimmjow elbowed Ulquiorra in the side.

"Where did you come from, Trash?" Ulquiorra sighed. "She'll get over it."

"Back from hell. Haha, Well close enough, I had to go to the office. Something about breakin' someones jaw.." Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Anyways, She might not."

"Poor you. And so what if she won't? That is her problem." Ulquiorra shook his head. "Let's just go to class already, I do not want to be late again."

Grimmjow sighed and walked to class with Ulquiorra. When they walked into the classroom, Their teacher, Sosuke Aizen, Was rushing about.

"What is wrong with him?" Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow looking at him suspicously. Grimmjow liked pulling pranks on the teachers when he couldn't find any other student to bug.

"Don't look at me." Grimmjow shrugged.

"We have a new student, Ulquiorra." Aizen said while pointing at Orihime, " But it seems like there are no empty seats except for you and Grimmjow's."

The two walked over and sat down at their desks.

"And?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Where can Orihime sit?" Aizen looked around for a moment and then his eyes light up. And he turned to face Orihime. "You can sit right next to Schiffer, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Orihime looked wearily at her teacher, As if saying 'Really? No.. He can't stand me!' But instead she awkwardly walked over to the desk beside Ulquiorra's, She sat her Hello Kitty binder down on the desk and scooted her chair closer to her new desk.

"Hello Kitty, Really? Aren't you a little too old for that?" Ulquiorra asked the girl sitting beside him and sighed.

"No... I like it." She clutched her binder closer to herself self consciously. "Shut up.."

"Hmph." He turned away from her.

Orihime sighed and loosened her grip on the binder. Would she really have to be tormented by him for the rest of the school year?

Ulquiorra frowned slighty. He would have to put up with her childishness for a very long while.

And to make matters better, They had all of the same classes together.


	2. Chapter 2

Gym, How Ulquiorra hated it so. And guess what else? He had Gym class with Orihime. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Why me?..."

"Hey, Pretty boy! What'd I ever do to annoy you?" Speak of the devil.. Orihime put her hands on her hips in a prissy manner. "Well?"

"I do not know. You just do. The way you talk, walk, and pose all the time gets annoying." Ulquiorra sighed watching her raise a fist at him.

"Hey! I can't help it, I'm so used to trying to make a good impression and act like I have no flaws all the time.. It's hard to get used to. And once you are used to it, It either causes you to be stressed out all the time or you can't stop acting like that." Orihime whined. "It makes me insecure to know everyone expects me to be perfect all the time."

"Mhmm. Well, You should not have to be "Perfect". You're already perfect. Besides, People love girls like you flaws or no flaws." Ulquiorra almost had to bite his tongue to keep himself from complementing her any more than he had already.

"Did you... You hate me.." Orihime stood there with her mouth open almost speechless. His words had stunned her.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You said I was perfect. Are you complementing me?" She stared at him in awe.

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I suppose so... Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I... I... Yes. I am happy, Just surprised is all.." Orihime blushed. No one had ever told her she was perfect..

"I think we have track.." Ulquiorra pointed at the exit doors of the School gym, Where the students were walking out.

"Yeah..., Sucks. Come on, I don't know where the Track is, Walk with me?" Orihime looked at him hopefully.

"If you want me to, Princess." Ulquiorra shook his head and walked in front of her and walked up to the doors, Stopping to turn around. "Are you coming?"

"Ah, Y-Yes." Orihime nodded and ran up beside him grinning.

They awkwardly walked towards the Track, It was bigger than Orihime had expected.

"Do we have to run?" She asked, Her eye twitching like crazy.

"Run or jog. Whichever you prefer." Ulquiorra nodded. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"I'm slow when it comes to running and jogging... It makes me embarassed." Orihime sighed, She hated it. "My eye is fine.. I just don't wanna run."

"Well, here..." Ulquiorra held out his hand.

"Eh?" Orihime gawked at him.

"Hold my hand.. If we run together no one will probably notice. Even if I am dragging you along. I am a fast runner." Ulquiorra was still holding his hand out. "Well? Or would you prefer being laughed it?"

"You're a jerk... But, I'm starting to like you, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Orihime smirked and took his hand. "Run, Dog, Run!"

"I am not a dog.." Ulquiorra frowned slighty, But started to run anyway.

"Whoooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Orihime's attempts to keep up with him failed, So it looked like he was dragging her. Like a hyper active dog on a leash with his owner being dragged behind!

The two went running passed everyone, Ignoring everyone else. Orihime stared at Ulquiorra.. And then looked away while trying to keep running.

Finally, A whistle blow signaling that Gym was over.

"Yay! I'm tired now though.." Orihime frowned. "Carry me?"

Ulquiorra looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She whined.

"Fine.." Ulquiorra muttered while picking her up and carrying her bridal style. "I would put you on my shoulders... But you're so heavy I don't think that would work.."

"Are you calling me fat?" Orihime narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not really.." Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment and then kept walking, When they walked back into the Gym room everyone was gawking at the two, While many of the guys glared enviously at Ulquiorra.

"You can walk now." Ulquiorra said while dropping her.

"Oww! Meanie." Orihime stood up and dusted her clothes off.

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes.

Orihime stared at him not knowing what to say until finally speaking. "See you later.., And thanks for helping me. Even though you were being a real jerk earlier.."

"Don''t mention it.. No, Seriously. Your fanboys would kill me!" Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile slightly, Even though he was being serious.. They probably would!

Orihime smiled and stood up on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, Leaving Ulquiorra standing there confused and blushing slightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry, I always forget to say something even though I mean to.. x'D This chapter is kinda eh.. Because I rushed it though. I know, I know, I could've written it better.. But I was wanting to get it over with. Not that I'm going to stop writing this anytime soon! Thanks for the reviews, I love how they're all positive! But if there is anything wrong in the chapters or if you notice something, Feel free to point it out. ^-^ This is only my second fanfiction, But the more you write the more you learn! I don't own Bleach.  
**

* * *

"Ulqui!~" Orihime ran quickly to her dark haired, Dare she say, Acquaintance. She wanted to know more about him, But he hated her.. Even though she was very confident that she had gotten rid of some of that hate.

"Not _you_ again.." Ulquiorra sighed knowing she either wanted help or someone to carry her. This was her third day! Shouldn't she already know everything she needed to know by now? What could she possibly want.

"Too bad, You have to deal with me! Besides... I've never really been good in Science, And that project we have.. Could you help me with it, Ulqui?" Orihime hugged his arm and squeezed it while looking up at him and making puppy dog eyes.

"Fine.. Why should I care though? It is your grade.. And stop calling me "Ulqui", It is annoying. Nor do I want you to refer to me by that in public either. It is bad enough I am already the school's laughingstock." Ulquiorra frowned but then blushed when he went to pull his arm away and he could feel her boobs pressed against his arm. "Get off of me, Idiot girl."

Orihime made a pouty face and pulled away before catching his last words. "Idiot girl?! Moron boy!" She snapped.

"Whatever you say." Ulquiorra chuckled while writing his adress on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "Here is my adress.. Not that I want to help you though."

"Thank you, Ulqui!" Orihime giggled and watched his face turn red, Did the nickname really tick him off that much? She didn't want to stay to find out. Orihime ran down the hall with her long Orange hair flying behind her.

Ulquiorra let out a sigh and walked off.

~ After School ~

"Am I reading this right?" Orihime looked up from the paper that Ulquiorra had wrote his adress on and looked around until she spotted a fairly big house with hardly any other homes around it. It was painted black and the design of the house seemed old. "I guess this is it.. It seems like somewere he would live.."

The door opened, Ulquiorra walked out wearing a loose white and black shirt with black pants. "Orihime?" He stared at her.. She was wearing a pink shirt and a black hoodie with torn up blue jeans and her usual hair clips, He had expected her to wear miniskirts and high heels and "cute" tops all the time since she was a Celebrity.

"Ulqui!" She grinned and ran up the stairs to his porch and glomped him.

Ulquiorra sighed and swung the door open. "Come in.., So what did you need help with? You did not bring anything with you.." He stared at her suspiciously.

"About that.. I just really wanted to see your house!" Orihime smiled sheepishly and giggled as Ulquiorra facepalmed.

"Really?.. You have to be joking." Ulquiorra sighed. She was so full of.. What's the word? _Surprises._

"So where's your room?" She looked over at him curiously.

"Down the hall, Second to the last door on the right." Ulquiorra walked with her into his room.

"Wow your room is really organized! Are you one of those clean freaks? If you are you'd die if you saw my room!" Orihime looked over at his bookshelf. All the titles on the books or the covers seemed strange.. "Are you emo?" She asked while pointing at one of the books.

"No.. I just like Horror, Drama, And Tragedy stories." He crossed his arms, She was going to drive him insane sooner or later.

Orihime sat down on his bed. "Whatever you say, Emo boy." She smirked as he frowned and sat down beside her.

"So why exactly did you come? You have seen my house now, So can't you leave?" Ulquiorra asked eyeing her, annoyed.

"Because! Come on Ulqui, Do you really hate me?.." Orihime made a sad face.

Ulquiorra just stared at her, He was about to open his mouth to say something, But before any words could come out light pink lips crashed over his. Since he had his mouth open Orihime slipped her tongue into his mouth. Unknowingly, Ulquiorra started kissing her back and wrapped his arms around her neck, Pulling her closer.

Orihime finding the situation to be embarrassing pulled away before rubbing her arm awkwardly. "I...I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that.."

"It's fine..." Ulquiorra muttered and ran his fingers through his black "emo" hair. Why had he let himself kiss her back? Why?.. He couldn't control himself around her. He gave into her every whim and now he had went and done that? Brilliant.

"I guess I should go, Since I just made everything awkward." Orihime stood up slowly.

Without thinking Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's wrist. Orihime jerked her wrist away and walked out of his room. "See you at School, I guess.."

Ulquiorra sat there blankly, Lost in thought. Why had she regretted that? Why hadn't he? Was she.. Upset with him?

Orihime sighed. She made herself look like one of those pathetic dramatic girls in front of him, _Him!_ She felt guilty.. Guilty for doing that when she knew he still didn't like her. Or did he? Ulquiorra had returned the kiss.. Orihimes eyes lit up. Was he falling for her? She smiled to herself..

Orihime and Ulquiorra were still kind of confused, But.., They were finally starting to realize some things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ermahgerd! Sorry for not updating.. I want to be one of those people that update daily, But I can't do that. School work and Homework. And it doesn't help that I'm sick at the moment. Aaaaand I rushed this chapter. :| It's lame. LAME CHAPTER IS LAME. x'D But yeah, Thanks to those who favorited and reviewed! C: Oh, And Ulqui's confession wasn't really a confession of love, More like a "I-Don't-Actually-Hate-You" Confession. I didn't wanna rush it that much! I have a bit more planned for this fanfic. I don't own Bleach!  
**

* * *

Bored, A confused and almost sad Ulquiorra sighed, Walking around at a mall didn't help him get his mind off of Orihime. Her posters, Songs, And Video's were being played everywhere! Ugh.. But he didn't really mind it.. It just reminded him of what happened. If he disliked her like he said he had, Why had he allowed himself to kiss her? She started it.. He just couldn't understand. How would he face her after that? Ulquiorra frowned and tapped his foot against the polished ground. He had to figure out a way to get her off his mind. If only..

"Ulquiorra! What's got you zoning out?"

The pale boy felt an impatient tap on his shoulder. "What do you want Grimmjow? Nothing, So mind your own business."

"Hmph., How'd yanno it was me?" Grimmjow walked around him and elbowed him in the side.

"Who else on this planet could ever be as annoying as you?" Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"Dunno. Guess that makes me one of a kind." Grimmjow grinned and shrugged.

Ulquiorra shook his head. And kept staring at the t.v. in the middle of the mall food court, Orihime's new music video was playing. He was mesmerized by it.. Her hair.. Her clothes.. He even remembered what the perfume she usually wore smelled like! Was he turning into an over obsessive stalker all of the sudden? He shuddered.

"Either, You're in love with Orihime, Or she disgusts you to the point that you're obsessed with her." Grimmjow waved a hand in front of Ulquiorra's face, Getting him out of his "trance".

"No.." Ulquiorra muttered and put his hands in his pockets.

Not even a moment later, "We have a special guest here at Karukara Mall! Most of you know and love her.. Orihime Inoue!" One of the employee's shouted through a microphone, Making Ulquiorra almost go deaf.

And out of nowhere, Orihime stood, Right in the middle of the food court. People jumped up from their seats to see her.

"Speak of the devil. Don't just gawk, Go up there and talk to her, Before it's too late." Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra into the sea of screaming preteens and weirdo's.

Damn him... Ulquiorra frowned, He almost felt chlaustrophobic as he somehow managed to get through. He wasn't close enough to her, Nor could she possibly be able to hear him over all the screaming.

"Ulqui?!" Orihime tilted her head to the side. He was the least person she expected to see at a mall. Unless he was there to shop at Hot Topic. She inwardly smirked.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, Did she see him? He could've swarn she was trying to say something to him.

"Hey, Please give me a minute. I'd like to say a word to my friend over there." Orihime smiled and pointed at Ulquiorra who was staring at her curiously.

Ulquiorra suddenly felt uneasy, He was getting glares from a lot of people now. What did she say? He sighed. Orihime's fans probably took it the wrong way.

Orihime picked up a microphone and turned it on. "Ulquiorra Schiffer? CAN YOU HEAR ME EMO BOY?" Her voice boomed through the speakers and a few people laughed, Including Grimmjow.

"Yes I can hear you!" Ulquiorra facepalmed. "Come over here for a moment please."

"Okie dokie, Ulqui!" Orihime smiled and turned the microphone off. The crowd swooned when she smiled.

Ulquiorra took a deep breathe as she walked up to him.

"What'd you wanna talk about?"

"I.. I'm sorry. About the other day." Ulquiorra looked at her and bit his lip.

"Don't be, It was my fault. If I hadn't lied and asked to go to your house it never would've happened. So don't blame yourself." Orihime grabbed his hand and held it imbetween hers.

"But.. Well let's just say it is no ones fault. It happened because it happened." Ulquiorra pulled his hand away and looked her in the eye. "I don't want anything awkward to come between us.."

"You sound like you care. I thought you didn't like me?" Orihime looked down.

"Well.. I'm just starting to realize. I do." Ulquiorra caressed her cheek. "I cannot stop thinking about you. You're personality.., You're attitude, And how you can be childish and fun sometimes. Even though you can also be a pain in the ass too."

"What?.." Orihime blushed like crazy, Ignoring the Pain in the ass part. "Really?"

"Yes, Really. You've drove me crazy for a while now.. But, I consider you my friend more or less." Ulquiorra almost smiled. Orihime thought it was a trick of the light though.

Both almost forgot they were being watched. How could they not notice all the noises and sounds in the background?

"Are you two dating?!" A random girl asked.

"N-No!" Orihime jumped back. "It's not like that."

"Denial!" Someone else shouted.

"Are you her boyfriend?" A group of guys glared at Ulquiorra.

"No. Do you have a problem? Take it up with someone else." Ulquiorra gave a quick wave to Orihime and walked off before any other fanboys came up and threatened to beat the shit out of him.

Orihime smiled. He considered her a friend? Wow.. What comes next? Her thoughts wandered off when more people began to ask her questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated lately. QAQ School work has really made me busy! Oh and I know they're out of character.. I'm sorry! And Ulquiorra acts like he's bipolar while Orihime acts like a whiny brat. MY BAD. .; And I know I'm rushing it.. It's a really bad habit of mine. ^^; But yeah, I'm so glad for all the reviews! And I don't own Bleach, Obviously!  
**

* * *

****"What the hell is this?" Ulquiorra threw a magazine at Orihime. "Why are we on the front page?!"

Orihime gave him a perplexed look and stared at the magazine. "How should I know?.. Wow. I didn't even see any Cameras at all this week."

"Well obviously someone had taken the pictures. 'Orihime and her hot _boyfriend_?' What the hell.. Who said I was your boyfriend?" Ulquiorra glared at her.

"They probably took your little "I like you as a friend" speech as a confession of love! You spoke so passionately about it. I honestly thought you actually were in love with me at first!" Orihime laughed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, This won't help me at all.." Ulquiorra sighed. "If we burn all those magazines they will only sell more.."

"You don't say? ...I'm really sorry. But I don't see this as a bad thing, Maybe you'll get popular now!" She poked him and smiled.

"I doubt it.." Ulquiorra frowned while Orihime kept poking him. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Orihime smirked and kept on poking him.

"Stop poking me." He crossed his arms.

"Cheer up, Ulqui! You're so gloomy and negative." Orihime stopped poking his arm and glomped him.

"Ugh.. You are heavier than you look." Ulquiorra mumbled while trying to keep his balance.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You should never call a girl fat!" She pouted.

"I did not say you were fat.., I said you were heavy. There is a difference." Ulquiorra sighed.

"Whatever! You're rude." Orihime let go of him and sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that.." Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Whatever, Let's just change the subject. What're you doing tomorrow?" Orihime smiled slightly.

"Okay. Nothing important.. Why?" Ulquiorra gave her a strange look.

"I figured we could do something together, I'm free tomorrow. What do you like to do? Other than be antisocial.." Orihime stuck her tongue out.

"I like writing." Ulquiorra shrugged.

"No! I meant like a date, Well n-not a date, But to hang out. I know, We can go see a horror movie!" Orihime clapped her hands together. "So, It's settled. See you at Eight A.M. on Saturday?"

"Fine.., If that's what you want. But, Why me?" Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"Because.., Why not?" Orihime blushed and looked down. Why was she embarrassed and blushing, In front of Ulquiorra? What was wrong with her? And now she wanted to be around him all the time lately.. Since when was Orihime Inoue clingy?

"You suggested it. But, I don't mind really." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "But why are you blushing? Was it something I said?"

"N-No! I.. I just.. Err, I gotta go. See you later, Ulqui!" And yet again, She ran off.

"She's shy sometimes.. It's cute." Ulquiorra muttered to himself and turned around before walking away.

~ The day of the "Date" ~

Orihime sighed, Tapping her foot impatiently. Where was Ulquiorra? A few minutes passed. She bit her lip to keep from letting out a sob, She'd never been stood up before. Especially by someone she had really cared about. She felt like her heart was about to burst open. Orihime didn't want to make a dramatic scene in public so she wiped her eyes and ran for the entrance door, Hoping no one would notice her. Suddenly she crashed into something- No, Someone!

"Orihime... Are you okay?" She felt a hand gently stroke her hair and the persons arm go around her waist and pull her closer to them. "You are crying..., What's the matter?"

Orihime shook her head.. Wait, She knew that voice. "U-Ulquiorra?"

"What has got you so shaken up?" Ulquiorra looked at her, Showing his obvious concern.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime wiped her tears away and smiled. "I-It's nothing, I swear." She wasn't about to tell him that she freaked out over that. What was wrong with her? 'Pull yourself together!'

"Do you still want to see the movie?" Ulquiorra sighed in relief glad to see she was smiling now.

"Yeah! Come on, Ulqui!" She grabbed his arm and they went to the booth to get the tickets and snacks. He was surprised that her mood changed so quickly, Well, That was Orihime.

Ulquiorra got the Tickets while Orihime harassed the person at the snack counter.

"What do you mean you're all _out_ of Popcorn and gummy bears?! This place isn't that crowded and aren't you required to have all that to be a good theater?!" Orihime freaked out and screamed at the Cashier.

"I'm sorry.., We just ran out." The lady sweat dropped. "I don't own the place. So just, Have some free candy.. And please calm down, You're making the other customers panicky."

"What kind of candy? I don't want your chocolates and shit! I want gummy bears and popcorn!" Orihime whined.

"Someone is acting like a Diva." The cashier frowned and looked at Ulquiorra who was walking towards Orihime. "Can you please keep your girlfriend under control?"

Orihime growled. "I'll show you a _Diva_!"

Ulquiorra sighed and put a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Calm down.."

"Alright..." Orihime pouted and then looked over at the cashier. "I'm sorry, I should not have said or did that, It was very unprofessional of me."

Ulquiorra smiled and took Orihime's hand. "Come on, We probably already missed the first few minutes of the movie."

Orihime nodded and they walked down the hall before finding the room with the movie they wanted to see, They took a seat at the first row.

"By the way, Scary movies make me nervous so I might end up jumping on you if something really gory or violent happens." Orihime smiled sheepishly and tugged her shirt collar nervously.

"It's alright." Ulquiorra chuckled.

And so the movie started.

~ After the movie ~

"I didn't see that coming. So everyone ended up dying? Guess that's a horror movie for you. And the part that freaked me out the most was when that girls eyes popped out of her head.. Eww!" Orihime shuddered.

"It wasn't that scary.." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "It's all fake anyway."

"But.., It still scares me! I don't wanna be alone now. I'm afraid someone will be hiding in my room with a chainsaw or something now." Orihime hugged his arm.

"No one will harm you, I promise." Ulquiorra kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright..., But if someone does, I'll blame you!" Orihime poked him.

"Go for it. Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, Hime." He smiled and walked to his car.

"Bye.." Orihime blushed and almost fell over in shock. Had he called her _Hime_?!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in a while.. I get writers block and School keeps me busy! A Sorry. Oh, And this was the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written. .-. I don't own Bleach.  
**

* * *

"So how did your _date_ with Ulquiorra go?" Tatsuki stared at Orihime before popping a piece of gum in her mouth, Her and Orihime were hanging out at Orihime's house. "You seem to be getting closer."

"For the last time, It wasn't a date, Tatsuki!" Orihime slapped her best friend with a pillow and laughed.

"Well then, What do you call it?" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"I call it..., Eh.., Mind your own business!" Orihime stuck her tongue out.

"I just don't understand you. I see the way that he looks at you now.., A longing but yet lovestruck look. Can't you see that? You two have even kissed!" Tatsuki shook her head.

"I.. I... Wait! How did you know we kissed?!" Orihime stared at her friend in shock.

"First of all, Magazines. There was a picture of him kissing you on the cheek. Second of all, I read your diary." Tatsuki grinned mischievously.

"TATSUKI!" Orihime screamed. "Wait... There was another picture of us in a magazine?!"

"Yep. _More_ than one, Quite a few actually." Tatsuki shrugged.

"Great, Just great.." Orihime sighed and frowned.

~ Later ~

"Come on..., Pick up the phone, Ulquiorra!" Orihime bit her lip and held her cellphone to her ear.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra's almost monotone voice came through the other end almost making Orihime deaf.

"Geez, I gotta learn to turn speaker off..." Orihime pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned. "Umm, Hey, What's wrong with you?"

"Magazines.." Ulquiorra muttered.

"Oh.. Yeah, I saw them too." Orihime sighed. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime wasn't with Ulquiorra, But she could guess his annoyed-like expression.

"What about the magazines, And what about u-... Never mind." Orihime sighed.

"No, Tell me. I do not particullarly care for the Magazines, Gossip is gossip. If they choose to believe it, Let them." Ulquiorra shrugged and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment. "I think someone is calling me. Mind if I do a three-way call?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Orihime sighed. She didn't want to tell him how confused she was, A part of her felt like she should, Another part of her told herself that Ulquiorra would reject her or stop talking to Orihime all together if she said something.

After a click of a button a high-pitched female voice came through to both phones, "Ulquiorra! You finally answered, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." The girl giggled.

"What do you want, Neliel?" Ulquiorra sighed on the other end. The girl wouldn't leave him alone! She was like his crazy-obsessed stalker.

"Aww..., Call me Nel! We've known each other for a while now, Ulqui!" Nel sounded like she was pouting.

Ulqui? No... Just no! The fact that the girl had called Ulquiorra "Ulqui" made Orihime's blood boil. That was_ her_ nickname for him! Orihime couldn't help but grit her teeth and let out a low sounding growl.

"What was that growling, Did you get a dog?" Nel asked out of curiosity.

"Who are you calling a dog?!" Orihime continued to grit her teeth. That girl..

"Is there another person? Oh, I'm sorry.. It's just, I like dogs. And I instantly thought of a dog growling. My bad!" Nel apologized so quickly that you could barely make out a word.

Ulquiorra just sighed.

"I didn't understand any of that but okay." Orihime was still annoyed but figured the girl apologized.

"So... Again, What do you want, ...Nel?" Ulquiorra wondered if he even wanted to know.

"I just figured the two of us could.., Yanno, Go and do something together." Nel's voice suddenly lowered sounded a bit seductive.

Ulquiorra face palmed, On the other hand, Orihime felt a wave of rage go over her. How dare that little bitch try and get with Ulquiorra?! And ugh.. As if her voice wasn't annoying in the first place..

"Alright, Nel. When and where?" Ulquiorra wished he didn't ask. But if she actually saw him maybe she'd back off her a while afterwards. He'd at least hoped so.

"Eeeeeeeek!~ I can't believe you're agreeing. Hmm, How about right now at the restaurant near the mall? The one with all the lights that all those fancy people go to!" Nel grinned at the though of going somewhere romantic with Ulquiorra.

"Alright.." Ulquiorra frowned. "I guess I will see you then." And with a click of a button no more fangirl screams or growls ( Coming from Orihime obviously ) were heard.

Orihime scowled slightly. Why had Ulquiorra agreed? And wait.. She knew that restaurant! In fact, She went there a lot of the time with her friends! Well, Guess if she went and spied she'd have an excuse. The orange haired girl grinned and dialed two of her best friends numbers before hitting the call button.

"Hello.., Orihime?" The first voice that answered muttered, It was Rangiku.

"Orihime, What's up?" The second voice said in a kind of bored tone, It was Tatsuki.

"You two! We should totally go to that one restaurant near the mall we go to every week!" Orihime tried to sound as normal as usual, But to them she sounded anxious.

"Aww, Hime! I can't afford it. Why not just take Tatsuki and Chizuru?" Rangiku yawned.

"Because! I need two people who are good at spying! And Chizuru would give us away.. Come on, I'll pay!" Orihime bit her lip nervously.

"Spying?" Tatsuki could only wonder what Orihime was up to this time..

"Yes, Spying! Ulquiorra is going on a date with this one girl. And I don't trust the girl!" Orihime put a hand on her hip. "So, I was thinking we could play Spy for a day! Whadd'ya say?"

"It sounds like you're just jealous, Orihime.." Tatsuki facepalmed. Orihime was getting a little too worried about that. "Fine... I'm up for it, I guess. I don't have anything better to do. What about you, Rangiku?"

"I guess so." Rangiku shrugged, Maybe this could be fun.

"Then it's settled! Meet you there when I get there!" Orihime grinned and clicked the "End Call" button. She pulled on a purple and green jacket and ran out the door.

By the time Orihime had gotten to the restaurant she could already see Ulquiorra and a Green haired girl. Orihime sighed and looked around for Tatsuki and Rangiku.

"Orihime." Rangiku smiled walking up to her. "Tatsuki will be here in a minute. So, Who are we supposed to be watching?"

"Alright. We're supposed to be watching the two people at the Third table on the right." Orihime muttered.

"Oh, I see." Rangiku looked over.

"I'm here!" Tatsuki ran over to Orihime and Rangiku.

"Alright." Orihime smirked.

"Miss Orihime! Where would you and your friends like to sit today?" A random waitress smiled at them and held out three menu's.

"Umm.. Around there, It seems pretty quiet and peaceful over there." Orihime pointed at a table two tables behind Ulquiorra and Neliel's.

"Great choice! Right this way." The waitress grinned and led them to their table.

The lady gave them all a menu, And they all sat down awkwardly.

"What now?" Rangiku yawned.

"Now, We stalk!" Orihime laughed. "Just kidding, Act casual and kind of try not to be too noticable."

Tatsuki facepalmed.

Orihime leaned back against her chair. She couldn't make out what Ulquiorra was trying to say, His words were hard to hear over Neliel's annoying laughter. Orihime almost wanted to choke the green haired girl.

"Oh? Do I hear growling again?... Or maybe I'm losing it." Neliel turned around to see where the noise was coming from but saw nothing since Orihime had ducked behind the chair.

"No.. I think I know what that might be though." Ulquiorra stood up with a sigh and walked to a nearby table. "...Orihime?"

"Nope, No Orihime's here! Do you know someone named Orihime, Tatsuki?! 'Cause I don't!" Rangiku shrugged and looked at Tatsuki who just nodded.

"You are a bad liar. Besides, I can see her underneath the table.." Ulquiorra gently poked Orihime. "Get up."

"Aww... No! I'm invisable, You can't see me!" Orihime squirmed some more under the table.

"Nope. I can." Ulquiorra shook his head.

Orihime got up. "Damn."

"Ooooh~! So this is the girl you were talking about? I see." Neliel smiled and held her hand out to Orihime. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Talking about? What? Oh.., It's nice to meet you too." Orihime awkwardly grabbed the girls hand and shook it.

"Ulquiorra's told me a lot about you!" Neliel grinned.

"Oh, Like what?" Orihime stared at Ulquiorra curiously.

"How he says you're annoying but he actually-" Ulquiorra glared at Nel and put a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"He actually what?" Orihime could only wonder.. "Wait.., HE SAID I WAS ANNOYING?!"

"Eheheheheheh. I guess I really said too much. Well, Would you look at the time! Gotta go!" Neliel waved at the four and left in a hurry.

"What was that about?.." Rangiku stared at Orihime and Ulquiorra who were staring at each other.

"Awkward... Maybe we better leave too." Tatsuki stood up and grabbed Rangiku's arm. "Come on, We'll just leave them to deal with their problems."

"So are you and Neliel dating or something now?" Orihime looked down awkwardly.

"No.. I told her I did not like her like that. And she was alright with it.." Ulquiorra looked at her.

"Oh, Err... Well, I hope you're not mad at me for pretty much stalking you." Orihime rubbed the back of her neck.

"Not really..." Ulquiorra just shrugged. "You did not hear anything from the conversation though, Right?"

"No I didn't... Why?" Orihime crossed her arms and stared at Ulquiorra who's face had a light pink appear on it, Orihime's jaw dropped. "_Oh my god..._"

"What?" Ulquiorra gave her a confused look.

"You're... You're blushing! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Apocalypse!" Orihime laughed.

"Shut up." Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"But really, Why are you blushing?" Orihime tilted her head curiously.

"No reason.." Ulquiorra shrugged. "Let's just leave already. Seems like everyone else has."

"Alright.." Orihime smiled, She was still confused about what had just happened, But she'd figure it out later.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. O~O Anyway, I REALLY wanted to do a Halloween chapter.. And I was going to write about them going trick-or-treating, but I didn't have enough time. I don't own bleach.  
**

* * *

"I have pocky!" Orihime yelled before jumping on Ulquiorra who felt like a vain was going to pop out of his head at any moment now.

"And?" Ulquiorra shook his head. She was so... What's the word? Childish.

"You want some?" Orihime smiled sweetly and held out a box of pocky.

"...What is it?" Ulquiorra stared at the pocky then looked up at her curiously.

"You don't know what pocky is?!" Orihime smacked her hand against her forehead.

"No.." Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"It's pretty much biscuit stick things dipped in chocolate. There are other flavors, but I prefer chocolate! Want some?" Orihime smiled and handed Ulquiorra a piece of pocky.

"Sounds unhealthy. Strange.." Ulquiorra looked at the chocolate covered stick and waved it in front of his face.

"Just eat it or I'll cram it down your throat!" Orihime stomped her foot.

"Alright, alright.." Ulquiorra bit the end off of it and starting eating it.

Orihime watched him and tried not to laugh. Then, an idea came to her.. Orihime smirked and bit down on the other end of Ulquiorra's piece of pocky.

Ulquiorra gave her an odd look but kept nibbling on the pocky, Orihime did the same. They kept getting closer and closer until Orihime's lips touched his.

"What are you two doing?!" Orihime's friend Tatsuki gawked at them.

Great, Orihime almost forgot that they were at School. How she despised it so..

Orihime pulled herself away from Ulquiorra and grinned awkwardly at her best friend.

"You idiot! No wonder there are so many pictures of you and Ulquiorra kissing in magazines. You're just so obvious, and to do it at school of all places!?" Tatsuki shook her head in disapproval.

"Whoops..." Orihime shrugged and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Anyway, there's going to be a dance on Friday. Are you two going?" Tatsuki sighed.

"I am! And it'd be great if Ulqui went." Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and stared up at him, making puppy dog eyes. Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"I guess it would not hurt anything.." Ulquiorra slowly nodded.

"Great, by the way Orihime... Chizuru wants to meet your new boyfriend." Tatsuki looked over at Ulquiorra.

"WHAT?! How does she know about me and Ulquiorra?!" Orihime glared at Tatsuki.

"Well, she can read. Second of all, gossip. All in all that's your problem." Tatsuki shrugged.

"Why does everyone assume I am her boyfriend?" Ulquiorra ran his fingers through his hair and frowned.

"Because you two are so close, obviously. Even I thought you were dating! So either spend less time together or make it official!" Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

Orihime blushed and Ulquiorra looked away.

"Fuckin' Tsundere's.." Rangiku muttered appearing out of nowhere.

"I am not a Tsundere!" Orihime frowned.

"Yeah, She is too hyper for that, around anyone." Ulquiorra sort of laughed.

"SHUDDUP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Orihime kicked Ulquiorra.

"Ooooh, now she's a Yandere?" Rangiku smirked.

"Stop making unrelated comments!" Orihime growled.

"Seriously, she's not a Tsundere or a Yandere, she's an Inoue!" Tatsuki grinned.

Orihime glared at her friends. Boy were they starting to get on her nerves..

"Anyway.. Hey Ulqui, what're you doing for Halloween?" Orihime decided she'd rather talk about a holiday with costumes and free candy than listen to them mock her.

"You mean the holiday that little kids dress up and get candy?" Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Yep! That's the one. I'm going as a Witch, I bet my fans will be really surprised." Orihime grinned.

"You're going trick-or-treating? What are you a little kid? Wait..., a regular witch or one of those hooker-halloween costumes?" Ulquiorra stared at her curiously along with Rangiku and Tatsuki.

"Yes I'm going trick-or-treating... AND I'M NOT A LITTLE KID! And no! Just a regular costume, but my boobs would probably be hanging out either way.. I'll wear a camisole." Orihime crossed her arms.

Ulquiorra and Tatsuki both facepalmed, Rangiku just laughed.

"You guys are rude, yanno that?" Orihime scowled at them.

Tatsuki shrugged.

"So, I want you to go too, Ulqui!" Orihime clapped her hands together and grinned.

"...As what? I have no costumes." Ulquiorra frowned slightly. Why was he always getting dragged into things?

"That's why there are Halloween stores!" Orihime smirked.

Ulquiorra just sighed.

~ At the Halloween Store ~

"I am most certainly not wearing this." Ulquiorra dropped a cream colored bunny costume on the floor.

"But you'd be the cutest bunny ever, Ulqui!" Orihime just giggled and put the costume back on the rack.

Ulquiorra eyed some of the other costumes. Too silly looking for him...

"There's a Vampire costume, I figure it might suit you since you're so pale. A skeleton costume, eh.. Zombie costumes are over there too." Orihime pointed at a few different costumes and racks.

"I do not like any of those." Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"Come on, you're acting like a little kid! Keep this up and I'll make sure your wear the bunny one." Orihime stuck out her tongue and walked over to another rack and pulled off a costume with a dark long coat, boots with spikes, and also came with a pair black wings.

"What is that costume supposed to be, a weirdo with bird wings?" Ulquiorra sighed.

"No, a fallen angel actually. I bet it would be perfect for you since you're such a jerk. Now go try it on!" Orihime threw the costume at him.

"You cannot make me." Ulquiorra crossed his arms stubbornly and dropped the costume, kicking it aside.

"And you call me childish.. WEAR THE DAMN COSTUME OR I'LL DO AN INTERVIEW AND TELL EVERYONE HOW YOU LOVE BALLET!" Orihime snapped.

"...But I don't like Ballet." Ulquiorra stared at her in confusion.

"They don't know that!" Orihime smirked.

"Bitch.." Ulquiorra muttered and picked up the costume before heading toward the dressing room.

Orihime laughed, if she knew forcing him to get a costume was that easy she would've said that with the bunny one! How could Ulquiorra be so gullible? She wouldn't lie about something so stupid, and she hated interviews!

"Done.." Ulquiorra walked out of the dressing room awkwardly. The wings on the costume were crooked but other than that he looked exactly like what someone would expect a fallen angel to look like.

"WHOA! You look... just wow... Let me fix the wings though." Orihime smiled and adjusted the wings so they looked straight.

"Wow, that suits you perfectly, Ulquiorra!" Nel glomped him.

"Hi, Nel!" Orihime almost wanted to choke Nel for popping up out of nowhere.

"...Great..." Ulquiorra sighed.

"Are you two going trick-or-treating?! I am, except I'm going as a maid. My outfit came with a whip too!" Nel giggled.

Orihime's eye twitched and Ulquiorra just gawked at Nel for a moment.

"Why'd it get so quiet?" Nel wondered aloud.

"Err... Yeah, we are going trick-or-treating. I'm going as a Witch and Ulquiorra is going to be going as a Fallen Angel so we need to buy his costume!" Orihime smiled hoping Nel would shut up soon.

"Does anyone else find it very fitting that she is going as a Witch?" Ulquiorra smirked at Orihime.

"SHUT UP, I'll kill you!" Orihime scowled.

"I should get going, nice seeing you guys!" Nel backed away slowly and awkwardly.

Orihime sighed and dragged Ulquiorra to the counter with her.

~ On Halloween ~

"GIMME CANDY, GIMME CANDY, GIMME CANDY!" Orihime poked Ulquiorra with her broom. She had already put her costume on, It was a bit tight looking but she felt comfortable. It was black and orange with a "v" shape and lace and ruffles around the collar and sleeves, the skirt was barely above her knees and she wore black and orange stocking with lacey bows on each one, her shoes went up to her knees and were black with tall heels and lace up laces. To top it all off, she had a black witch hat with an orange bow.

"Wait until we go trick-or-treating, then you can have enough candy to rot all of your teeth out." Ulquiorra sighed and finished applying some eye liner, because Orihime forced him to.

"Yep! I just hope we don't run into Nel." Orihime smiled and picked up her bag which had a black cat on it, she didn't want too much candy so she got a medium sized bag. She got one with a bat on it for Ulquiorra.

"That would be a nightmare. We should probably leave now." Ulquiorra sighed and grabbed his candy bag.

Orihime nodded, this would be a Halloween to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**All of you can thank me for this crappy ending. :I And I ran out of idea's and such and then someone said what if Ulquiorra cross dressed and my response was "ERMAHGERD" and yeah.. xD That is why this chapter is so crack like. Btw, I am aware Ulquiorra is out of character. ASDFGHJKL; I don't own Bleach.  
**

* * *

"I hate my life.." Ulquiorra frowned and shot a glare at Orihime.

Orihime had came up with a brilliant idea, shen wanted to go somewhere with Ulquiorra, but since Ulquiorra was uncomfortable with being threatened and recieving glares from envious strangers, he decided against it, so Orihime decided she'd find a way to dress him up so he didn't look like himself. Which led to Ulquiorra dressing in drag.

"Aww, but you make such a cute girl!" Orihime smirked and finished putting makeup on him.

"I hate you." Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"No you don't. Admit it, you don't!" Orihime grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"...You wish." Ulquiorra sighed.

"I think you do." Orihime smiled.

"What?" Ulquiorra gave her a weird look.

"Why else would you put up with me? I think you just don't want to admit it." Orihime smirked at him.

"No, and even if I did, what good would it be to admit it?" Ulquiorra frowned at her, but that didn't stop his cheeks from turning red.

"You're blushing! Eh? What do you mean what good would it be to admit it?" Orihime tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean, love is for idiots who are eventually going to be kicked aside." Ulquiorra muttered.

"D'aww, why so negative? I wouldn't kick you aside." Orihime stared at him, she was serious now.

"...Orihime." Ulquiorra facepalmed.

"Yeah?" Orihime laughed.

"Why are you saying this when.. Oh I don't know.., I AM DRESSED LIKE A GIRL." Ulquiorra facepalmed.

"Oh, this would kinda be awkward if we talked like this in public while you're in drag.. Speaking of which, lets go to the mall now!" Orihime jerked on his dress sleeve and dragged him towards her door.

Ulquiorra shook his head and sighed.

~ At the Mall ~

"Orihime!?" A familiar voice yelled out at them.

"Chizuru?" Orihime smiled and ran over to her friend.

"Uhmm..." Ulquiorra walked over to them awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Chizuru gave Ulquiorra a weird look.

"Uh.." Ulquiorra didn't know what to say. Since he was dressed like a girl he decided it was best to not say anything at all.

"This is my friend.. Anyways, how's it going?" Orihime smiled.

"It's good. Orihime, I wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend." Chizuru muttered.

"Eh, I don't really officially have a boyfriend..." Orihime shot Ulquiorra a questioning look and then looked back at Chizuru.

"Pish posh, everyone knows you do. You don't just kiss a friend! Well, unless you're into that kinda thing." Chizuru winked at Orihime.

"Ummm... Not really." Orihime looked over at Ulquiorra who was pretending to read a magazine.

"Oh, so that does mean that this Ulquiorra person is your boyfriend? I'll have to meet him and make sure he isn't a complete bastard who is trying to take advantage of my Hime!" Chizuru crossed her arms stubbornly.

"...Chizuru, he's not. Geez, why do you make such a fuss over every person I get close to?" Orihime sighed in frustration.

Ulquiorra was mentally choking Chizuru, but managed to remain silent.

"But I'm only looking out for you, Orihime! I mean, I couldn't just hand you over to some emo creep could I?" Chizuru whined and wrapped her arms around Orihime's waist and squeezed her close.

"Who are you calling an emo creep?" Ulquiorra finally spoke.

"ULQUIORRA!" Orihime shot him a glare that said Why-did-you-say-that-she'll-probably-never-leave-us-alone-now.

"Well did you expect me to stand here while she is saying such rude things? She needs to shut her mouth when it comes to people she knows nothing about." Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"Hello, don't act like I'm not here! And YOU, I should've known you would've been a pervert, dressing up as a girl like some kind of a weirdo. Is cross dressing a fetish of yours?" Chizuru smirked smugly as Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, the fact that I am dressed like a girl is because of Orihime. She made me." Ulquiorra shrugged

"I didn't make you, it isn't like I forced you into the dress!" Orihime blushed at the thought and glared at him.

"WOAH! You did what now, Orihime?!" Chizuru gasped in shock, because it was still noisy in the mall she only heard Orihime saying "I forced you into the dress" to Ulquiorra.

"Well... Whatever. It was your idea and I should not have gone along with it. But I did..." Ulquiorra looked down.

"You chose too. Speaking of which, why do you go along with all of my 'stupid' ideas?" Orihime looked at him curiously.

"B-Because I..." Ulquiorra gulped.

"_Omigod,_ IS HE GONNA CONFESS TO HER?!" Chizuru's eye flinched and Orihime gave her a strange nervous look while Ulquiorra glared at her.

"Ever since I actually met you life didn't seem so dull anymore. You are different from all of the other useless people I know, and you are funny and you do the weirdest things. I find it odd to admit this since we're so different but..." Ulquiorra stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Opposites attract. So, you were saying?" Orihime was blushing but she laughed.

Chizuru stared at the two in shock and sudden amusement.

"I am still in a dress, so it feels awkward saying what I want to say." Ulquiorra looked down and Orihime facepalmed.

"Just tell me!" Orihime rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'm in love with you.." Ulquiorra tried to cover his face to hide the fact that he was now blushing.

"...I'm glad. Because obviously unless you haven't noticed, I love you too. And... D'aww, you look so cute when you blush!" Orihime giggled.

"Well this got less entertaining." Chizuru sighed. "I guess since I can't have Orihime I'll go bug Tatsuki. Later!"

"Now can we leave? This dress itches." Ulquiorra smiled awkwardly at Orihime.

"Anything for you, _love!~_" Orihime giggled.

"I should have known you would have said something like that.." Ulquiorra shook his head and smiled.


End file.
